


Quiet Night

by Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/Flyby%20Stardancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-war. Sometimes you just need some time to chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> I'm really feeling the desire to start writing again. LadyDragon76 was kind enough to provide the prompt: Prowl/Ratchet - Quiet night in.

Prowl was quietly typing away on a report for his class when the door to the apartment slid open. The unexpected noise from outside and rush of air across his sensor panels startled him. He glanced over and saw that it was only Ratchet returning, and his mouth twitched in the beginnings of a concerned frown. 

“Ratchet?” he asked. “Are you alright? I thought you had planned on going to that party after your class this evening?”

The white medical student shrugged as he sprawled onto the couch on the other side of their shared living space. “That was the plan, but by the time class was over I just… didn’t feel like it. Not that I don’t love a good party, but I’m in more of a quiet mood.”

Prowl hummed and canted his panels in understanding, before turning back to his report. 

A few breems later he saved his work and shut down the computer, then moved over to join Ratchet on the couch. In the meantime the white mech had pulled out a reading pad, and he looked up from it and raised an optic ridge at the Praxian.

Prowl shrugged his sensor wings in reply to the unspoken question, before pulling out a reading pad of his own and settling in for a quiet night enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
